Everyone Has Limitations
by Diggie75
Summary: A year after the predator attacks have happened, Nick and Judy are closer than ever, but will it be put in turmoil as a new threat emerges. And will someone from Nick's past come back to haunt him as he is put on his own test. (This is my very first fanfic. I would really like some feedback and some ideas from you guys. Thanks.)


Chapter 1

It's as if all the mammals in Zootopia came to Gazelle's concert. Everyone was recording on their phones or dancing to her song "Try Everything". Near the front of the stage, two very special mammals, a fox and a bunny, got front row access to the concert, both of them dancing to the beat and smiling at each other.

"NICK!"

Our fox friend turned to the rabbit who called him, giving her his signature smirk. She couldn't help but blush a little as she stare at his piercing green eyes. "How did you get these seats?" Nick simply replied, "I told you Judy, I know everyone!" She rolled her eyes a gave him a loving hug, in which he gladly returned.

I'll keep on making the new mistakes

I'll keep on making them everyday

Those new mistakes

Nick grabbed Judy from the hug and began to twirl her around. She happily played along, then she felt Nick grab her by the waist and began to dip her as soon as the song ended.

Try Everything!

The entire city exploded with cheers for the amazing song. Nick and Judy stared deep into each other's eyes. Not wanting to admit it, but they knew that they loved each other very much.

ONE YEAR LATER

"Nick! Wake up, we're going to be late again!" Judy was calling for Nick to get up because, well, she likes to be earliest one at the department. Nick, starting to wake up, sees the time on his alarm clock. "What the hell, Judy! It's barely six! We don't have to be in until nine." He threw the blankets over his head, clearly not wanting to get up so early.

"Yes, thanks for pointing that out. But knowing you, you like to take your sweet time deciding which tie goes with your blue shirt. Spoiler alert: It's the same black tie." Nick poked his head from under the blankets and saw Judy already dressed in her blue jumpsuit and police vest. He groaned and turned his back to her. Judy sighed and jumped on his bed trying to flip him, but he wouldn't give in.

"C'mon Nick get up, please." Nick still wouldn't budge. He planted himself and Judy didn't want to forcefully get him up. "I'll buy you dinner." Nick suddenly flipped around, interested in what Judy had to offer. "To any restaurant I choose," Nick asked, grinning from ear to ear. "Yes, but…"

"Hold on! Let me find the pen." Judy looked confused, "Why?" Nick got out of bed and opened one of the drawers to search for the carrot pen. "Because if you back down, I have something against you. Haha! There you are." He found the pen and pressed the recording button. "Now say it." Judy sighed, "I, Judy Hopps, promise to take Nicholas Wilde to any restaurant he chooses."

"No matter how expensive it is," added Nick.

Judy cringed a little, but she had to. "No matter how expensive it is." Nick stopped the recording and played it back to listen to it over and over. It got on Judy's nerves a lot, "Okay Piberius, that's enough." Nick started laughing, he found it cute on how Judy looks when she get mad. "Alright Laverne, I'll get ready." Nick turned to bathroom and began to brush his tail in Judy's face. She caught little bits of fur in her mouth. Before she could scold Nick, he was already in the bathroom.

She sighed and sat on his bed, thinking about her true feelings towards him. An interspecies relationship was something that Zootopia had never seen before. The thought of it made her gulp a little, she knew that Nick was special and he felt the same way towards her. She buried her head in her paws. "Nick. How do I tell you? I've known you for a long time now. We're practically living together. I can't picture myself without you. We've done so many things together, but why can't WE be together." She laid on his bed, trying to hold back her tears. She was only thinking about Nick, and how much she wanted to be with him.

Nick, who just finished taking a shower, emerged from the bathroom and began to get dressed. When he was done, he opened his closet and a range of 20 different black ties were in front of him. "Now which one should I wear today? Hey Carrots, I think we're going to..." He looked over at his bed and saw a sleeping Judy. He smiled and and sat next to her, massaging her shoulders. She began to wake up and she saw Nick staring at her. She began to blush, feeling a great sensation as Nick continued to massage her. She looked over at the time, 7:20. They had a lot of time to enjoy this moment.

Nick then layed beside her and pulled her close to him. Judy turned around and buried her face in his chest.

"Nick?"

"Yeah?"

"I just want to say how grateful I am to have you. You've always been with me through everything. Even when my parents didn't approve of you being my partner, you pulled through and stayed with me all this time."

Nick was in awe at what she was saying to him. "Judy. If it weren't for you coming into my life, I would probably being hustling my entire life. You were the piece that was missing from me and I don't want to let you go or lose you." At that moment, both of them expressed more about how they felt towards each other. Nick held Judy closer to him and Judy did not want to let go of him, both of them slowly drifting to sleep.

It was 8:45 when Nick woke up. He was relieved that he woke up in time, because if they were late again, Bogo would make them both meter maids for the next month. "Carrots, wake up." Judy began to open her eyes and got a glance at the time. "Oh my God! C'mon Nick let's go!" Nick quickly got a tie from his closet and ran out the door with Judy. They got into Judy's car and she floored it to the ZDP.

They made it to the ZDP with enough time to spare. Nick and Judy got out of the car and quickly walked in together. The were met with Clawhauser, who looked very excited to see them. "NICK! JUDY!"

"Hey Clawhauser," they said together. They walked into the briefing room and sat in the same chair at the front, like they always do. Nick and Judy smiled at each other, knowing that it was going to be a great day.


End file.
